


"You're cute when you're confident. Less when you're not" (part 2 of Flowercrown and chill?')

by sunkatistrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, I just love punk-pastel AU's, M/M, Part 2, Pastel/goth!Dan, Phan - Freeform, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkatistrash/pseuds/sunkatistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Dan taught Phil how to make flowercrowns even though Phil was more interesed on the smol flowerchild in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're cute when you're confident. Less when you're not" (part 2 of Flowercrown and chill?')

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the part 1, go read it on my profile

Dan woke up this tuesday with a grin on his face. He felt as he was dreaming and there was nothing that could erase the smile off of him  
He took a quick shower and put on his gray skinny jeans, a pastel pink sweater and matched it with a lilac flowercrown he had made a few days ago.  
He fixed his fringe on the mirror before exiting the house and heading to school.

School day went slower than he would’ve liked.  
Dan was currently on spanish class taking notes about ‘sustantivos comunes’ when his phone buzzed.  
His heart did a backflip and he took his phone from his pocket with shaky hands. 

Punk boy<3: Hey there, flowerchild! still up for my lessons?;)

He blushed slightly at the winky face that Phil had decided to add.

To Punk boy<3: Sure thing! meet me at my locker when class is over

I’d be a lie if Dan said that he hadn’t looked at Phil once or maybe ten times on the hallway, but he never thought about trying anything with him, it was more like a platonic crush. He always thought that the punk guy was cute but till now he was fine looking at him on the hallway or on english class, he didn’t even think that Phil was gay (or bi, he didn’t know) but now it happened that Phil was in fact interested on him and he couldn’t be more happy. It was like dreaming.

The bell went off and Dan’s heart jumped on anticipation.

“Recuerden que tienen un examen la próxima semana, estudiantes, ya pueden retirarse” the teacher said. Dan understood something about an exam coming up but he seriosly couldn’t care less at the moment. He picked up his stuff and left the room, pretending that he wasn’t walking faster than normal.

He reached his locker and left his books there, when he closed it he was surprised by certain pair of blue eyes a little too close to his face.

“Hey flowerchild” Phil smirked.

All the confidence that Dan had built through the day went to the trash and he found himself stuttering and felt his cheeks warm up.

“H-hum, hi Phil” he said smiling to the floor.

“You’re cute when your embarrased” Phil chuckled pinching Dan’s cheek. It obviously made Dan blush even more.

“Don’t say that” he giggled.

“Oh, and i may add that this flowercrown looks even cuter on you that the one you wore yesterday” 

“T-thank you” Dan stuttered.

“Shall we get going?” Phil asked him.

“Where are we going?” 

“I thought we could go to yours if it is okay, since you’re going to be my teacher” 

“Sure, I’m alone till midnight anyways”

“Then let’s go, I’ll drive us” Phil said. 

The boys walked to the parking lot brushing their shoulders since they were so close to each other.

“You have a car?” Dan asked to fill the silence between them.

“Not exactly” Phil said as they reached a shiny and expensive looking motorcycle.

“A m-motorcycle?”

“Yep” Phil waked over it and handed Dan one of the helmets (that he may or may not had bought just for Dan to wear).

“I have never been on one” Dan said. The motorcycle looked quite dangerous to be honest and he was much more comfortable walking.

“C’mon,I’m a good driver, I’ll keep you safe flowerchild, I swear” Phil said moving the helmet on his hand. Dan sighed and took it from him.

“If I die it’ll be your fault” he stated.

“Would never let that happen, flowerchild” Phil winked at him and put on his own helmet.

Dan took off his flowercrown and put it on his backpack before putting the helmet on and climbing on the motorcycle.  
He was quite reticent about grabbing Phil’s waist. Not that he didn’t want to, but he didn’t know if he should.

“C’mon, put your hands around my waist or you will fall off the bike and die” Phil laughed. Hearing this Dan instantly gripped Phil’s body for dear life. His head rested against Phil’s back and he smelled his cologne and nearly died.

"Ready?” 

Dan nodded his head against Phil’s back and heard a chuckle come from Phil before the bike started moving. Dan gave Phil directions and it didn’t take much for them to get to Dan’s house.

“Not that I’m complaining but you can let me go now” Phil chuckled.

Dan opened his eyes and saw his doorstep. He rapidly unwrapped his arms from Phil’s waist blushing maddly.  
The boys got inside Dan’s house and went up to his room.

Dan sat on the edge of his bed and admired as Phil looked around carefuly.  
“I didn’t know you liked those bands” Phil said “Muse, Fall Out Boy, could have guessed about My Chemical Romance tho” 

“Well, you don’t know a lot about me except that I enjoy making flowercrowns and I’m afraid of motorcycles” Dan laughed. 

“There will be time to learn about the personal stuff, what if you take your flowers from wherever you hide them and start my lessons?” 

Dan’s face lit up, he was really proud of his craft skills actually, and was expectant to show Phil what he could do. 

“For sure!” he said. He stood up from the bed and went to his drawer to take the same box he had been carring the day Phil talked to him for the first time. 

He sat again on the bed and crossed his legs. Phil imitated his actions and they both sat face to face. Dan opened the box and took a tiny bouquet of light yellow flowers. 

“Basically this is how you do it” he said as he took two flowers out of the bouquet and twisted them together. He handed it to Phil who looked more interesed on watching Dan’s face as he proudly showed him his work. Phil took the twisted flowers and examinated them. 

“C'mon, add one” Dan said. 

Phil took a flower and imitating Dan’s work, he added one flower to the group. 

“Well done!” Dan cheered him “You learn fast” 

“Maybe cause I have a great teacher” the punk boy smirked at him. 

Dan blushed and mumbled something as he took another bouquet out of the box (a purple one) and started moving his fingers fast as he twisted flowers together. The boys sat in silence twisting flowers. Although Phil barely looked at his hands cause he was too distracted looking at the atractive boy in front of him.  
Five minutes later they both had finished their crowns. 

“Is not fair, it took me days to learn how to do it properly and you learned in less than ten minutes!” Dan pouted. 

“What can I say, I’m that amazing” Phil laughed. 

“No, is not fair!” Dan protested and trew a discarted flower at Phil, who catched it on the air and trew it back to Dan. 

“Is not my fault that I’m so talented” he laughed. 

Dan kneeled on the bed and used his hands to push Phil's shoulders, causing him to lose his balance and they both fell, Dan on top of Phil, and their faces were just inches apart.  
The boys stared at eachother and then Phil spoke. 

“Maybe I learn fast cause I have the best crafting teacher” he said. 

"Don't say that" Dan smiled awkwardly. 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"Cause you're making me blush and is embarrassing" the boy admited hiding his face on Phil's neck. 

"But you're cute when you're awkward" Dan shook his head but didn't look up so Phil tickled his side making him jump. 

"Don't!" Dan laughed. 

Phil tickled him more so Dan was a giggling mess. Dan moved his body so he was stradling Phil's lap and grabbed his hands. 

"Oh, we're getting touchy?" Phil joked "you're stronger than you seem" 

"Who could've said that I was stronger than the school's punk kid?" Dan said and his smile widened. 

"Nah, I'm letting you win just cause you look cute when you smile like this" the older boy said. 

Dan chuckled and bit his lip on intenton to stop smiling but Phil thought he looked even cuter. On one swift movement Phil pushed Dan's weight out of him and onto the bed so now he was straddling him. 

"See?" he smirked. 

They looked at each other for a moment. Phil moved his hand up to Dan's hair, moved his fringe from his eyes and touched his cheek on the way. The younger boy felt his cheeks warm up and closed his eyes. He felt so embarrassed but good at the same time. It felt good, Phil felt good.  
When he opened his eyes again he saw Phil's deep blue eyes closer to him. They stared at each other. Dan could feel Phil's heart on his own chest and hoped that Phil couldn't feel his cause it was racing. Phil's fingertips brushed against the boy's skin as they moved closer and closer untill their noses were touching. Dan could feel Phil's warm breath on his lips. He looked up from his lips to his eyes again and then they closed the gap that was left. Their lips brushed against each other softly for a second and then they pushed apart.  
Phil looked at Dan's face for a sign of regret but instead he placed his hand on Phil's neck and Phil was quickly pushed back at the boy's lips.  
They kissed inocently, softly, carefully. Dan wrapped his fingers on Phil's raven hair and pushed him closer to his mouth. After a minute or two they broke apart.  
Phil stared at Dan's swollen lips and touched them with his thumb. Dan closed his eyes and sighed smiling. 

"Is very unprofessional to kiss your student like that" Phil whispered. 

"Not if said student was the one who started it" Dan replied with his eyes still closed. 

"Open your eyes, flowerchild" Dan opened his eyes and met Phil's blue ones. 

"What happen, punk boy?" he chuckled. 

"You're beautiful" Phil said. Dan blushed and hid his face on Phil's neck as he felt the older boy's laugh on his chest. "I love it when I make you blush, flowerchild" 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day, Dan may or may not had matched a beige sweater with a certain light yellow flowercrown.  
And Phil may or may not had blushed when he saw Dan on the hallway wearing the flowercrown he had made for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammar mistake, please tell me so I can get is fixed.  
> English is not my 1st languaje but I try my best <3


End file.
